Biana and Tam
Tiana is the romantic/friendship pairing of Biana Vacker and Tam Song. It is implied that Tam finds Biana attractive when he tells Keefe that he won't join the Sophie Foster fan club and glances in Biana's direction. Once, Tam even says that he "likes brunettes" and Biana is the only brunette in the group. Other Names * Tiana (T'/am and B/'iana) * Bam (B'/iana and T/'am) Moments Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen * Keefe tells Tam that he is the president of the Sophie Foster Fan Club, and that it's closed to new members. Tam assures him that he is not interested in Sophie and glances at Biana, blushing.page 474 of Neverseen: "Keefe let out a sigh that sounded more like a groan. 'And I thought secret Telepath conversations were the worst. Just so we’re clear,' he told Tam. 'I’m the president of the Foster fan club. And we’re closed to new members.' // Tam’s cheeks flushed. “Uh . . . not sure what that’s about but . . . no worries there—no offense!' he told Sophie.// She noticed he stole a quick glance at Biana after he said it." Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar # Biana implies that she has missed him a lot since the last time she saw him, and he smiles shyly at her, and in return, he implies that he was happy about the fact that they were going to spend more time with each other in the future. page 284 of Lodestar: ''"'... Plus, I haven't seen you in forever.' // Tam's lips twisted into a shy smile. "I hear we'll be seeing more of each other soon." # While Sophie, Dex and Fitz went away to see Wylie in Alluveterre, Biana and Tam are left alone in the boys' common room. page 284 of ''Lodestar: "Sophie and Fitz hurried to follow, but Dex stayed put. She figured that meant he wanted to stay with Biana and Tam, but as they reached the arched bridge connecting the two tree houses, Dex came racing up." # After Marella attempts to flirt with Tam and Tam gives off indifference, Linh tells Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Dex, and Biana that Marella was not his type, and even adds that he prefers brunettes. Since Biana is a brunette, she is implying that she knows about Tam's infatuation with Biana and she is teasing Tam about it, in front of Biana herself. Tam only confirms it by saying, "Gross, why do you know that?". This shows that he is appalled and turned off by the revelation that his sister knows that he likes Biana. page 407 of Lodestar: "'She's not his type,' Linh jumped in. 'He likes brunettes.' // 'Gross, why do you know that?' Tam asked. // Linh smirked. 'Because you're not as sly as you think.'" # Biana seems a little worried when Marella flirts with Tam, and she tries to prod Tam into talking about what he thought about being checked out by Marella. This could be due to jealousy.page 407 of Lodestar: "'And she's not staring at us,' Biana corrected. 'She's checking out Tam.' // Tam's eyebrows shot up, and he stole another glance. Marella tossed her long blonde hair-- which always had a few tiny braids woven in-- and gave him her flirtiest smile. // 'Huh,' he said. // 'That's all you have to say?' Biana pressed." # Biana and Tam work together in the Silver Tower to find out the truth behind the Neverseen's symbol.page 547 of Lodestar: "'While someone was getting their beauty sleep, I went to the Silver Tower with Tam to see if having a Vanisher with him made a difference. And we finally figured out how the Neverseen got in!" # When Biana and Tam are explaining how the Cimmerian gives the Neverseen access to the Silver Tower, Biana eulogizes Tam and his ability as a Shade and how talented and impressive he was. Tam is embarrassed as a result. page 549 of Lodestar: "'How does it give the Neverseen access to the tower?" // 'Because they brought a Shade,' Biana said, nudging Tam forward. 'Go on. Show them how cool you are.' // Tam flushed, squaring his shoulders as he approached the glass." Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall # Biana tells Tam that he (and Linh) should come to Foxfire so they can hang out more. # Biana and Tam spent a day looking around Candleshade together. # Biana says that she isn't protective of her brother but she doesn't like when people become her friend just to get to him. She says Linh should know how it feels because of Tam. # Tam comforts Biana when she questions what it really means to be a Vacker. # Before the group goes to the real Nightfall, when Fitz speculates where Linh is, continuing on their current conversation, Biana adds, 'And Tam?' Similarities and Differences Similarities: * They are both elves. * They both have attended Exillium. * They both are official members of the Black Swan. * They both have at least one sibling. * They both have an ability that can keep other elves from seeing them. * They both have blue eyes. * They both are friends with Sophie. * They both live in the Lost Cities (as of Lodestar).page 583, 584 of Lodestar: "'We're setting up a secure residence for them here in the Lost Cities. That way they'll no longer feel so isolated. Blur has offered to serve as their guardian, and the Council will be assigning them goblin bodyguards. And they've been granted permission to attend Foxfire, once the term resumes again.'" Differences: * Biana is a Vanisher while Tam is a Shade. * Tam has silvery blue eyes, while Biana has teal eyes. * Biana lives at Everglen with her whole family, while Tam lives in another residence with Linh and Tiergan, which is not Choralmere. * Biana has brown hair, while Tam has jet black hair with silver tips (from dipping them in his molten registry pendant). * Biana is close to her parents while Tam is on tense terms with them from them banishing his sister. * Tam has a twin sister, while Biana has two older brothers. * Biana has two siblings, while Tam has only one. Trivia Category:Pairings